Tiny Steps
by guardianranger
Summary: Gwen is the adopted sister to Prince Ben-life will change everything for her.
1. Chapter 1

Everything changes:

Summary: Princess Gwen is the adopted sister to Prince/King Ben-she is 12 years old very close to him.

Having him being kidnapped and rescued by Carlos, Jay, Lonnie,Evie and Mal changes everything in her life grown in Auradon.

These are her best friends and guardians who watch over Gwen for the past 12 years of her life.

Stephanie-cousin to Doug-her father is Happy.

Mayson-little brother to Audrey-age 13

Jackson-member of the royal guard-age 17

Sara-little adopted sister to Gil Gaston-age 13

Mia-orphaned at birth, taken in by jane mom's-age 12

Princess Evie-age 16

Doug-age 16

Prince/King Ben-age 16

Mal-16

Carlos-16

Jay-16

Lonnie-16

Chad-16

Audrey-16

Jane-15

Melody-age 14

Patrick-15

Uma-16

Harry Hook-16

Gil Gaston-16

Gwen knew something was wrong when the others had rescued her brother at the island of the lost where the villians laid now.

It's been over 12 hrs now everyone was getting ready for the grand party on the boat.

"Welcoming, Princess Mal"answered the greeter.

Mal walking down the steps.

Her friends were already there in their outfits.

King and Queen-Bell-Adam-beast were happy to see their future daughter in law.

Prince-King-Ben comes walking down the stairs. "Mal! There's no way to say this, I'm changing some rules in Auradon"answered ben.

Many of the guests were confused in what's was going on now.

Whispers could be heard.

Uma comes walking down the stairs.

"What's Uma doing here?"asked Mal.

"I realized everyone should be given a second change in Auradon"answered ben.

"What do you mean second chance?"answered Carlos.

"I'm letting Uma, Harry and Gil come to Auradon to go to school"answered Ben.

Gasps could be heard.

"Ben! Uma is the reason you were kidnapped from everyone"exclaimed Mia-she already knows.

Mouths wide open now.

Gwen comes down the stairs.

Mal was going to leave the boat.

Jane races towards them. "Wait a minute who the present"answered Jane.

Present shows Mal with Ben.

Spell was broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It's been over 4 months since Gwen disappeared.

It was getting worse each other, Ben wasn't the same anymore.

Even his parents couldn't make him happy enough to join clubs.

"Ben! We will find Gwen"answered Doug.

"Too bad we do not have Mal spell book anymore"answered Jay.

Ben seeing his friends at the castle-he couldn't stay at the school.

"Mia and Jackson haven't been in school either, they are searching for Gwen"answered Stephanie whose worried.

"Mal and Evie aren't here either-they are looking for clues"answered dizzy.

Fairygod mother came towards the group. "Just thought you guys should know we are getting new students here in 4 days"answered the fairy godmother.

Lonnie,Carlos and jane were with the group.

"mom! Do you know who they are?"asked Jane.

"Well two of them anyways"answered fairy godmother.

Harry hook and Gil Gaston came walking into the room-they had arrived 3 months ago as new students.

"I know one of the new students,since a little birdy told me"answered Harry.

"Who would that be?"asked Lonnie.

"Princess Evan-daughter to Princess Arista-niece to Princess Ariel and Prince Eric. She was given a choice-after her mom died. King Trition let Evan live with me and Gil we looked after her"answered Harry.

"Uma didn't know about Evan being related to Princess Ariel"answered gil.

"Do you know who the others are?"asked Carlos.

"No!"answered harry.

5 days later

Other new students arrived.

Evan knew about Gwen disappearing

Doug whispers something to his friends. "Stephanie said something was going to happen at the opening act. We all have to be there for it"answered Doug.

"Evie and mal are back too"answered Jane.

Chad frowns.

Audrey looks at him in a strange way.

Adam-Bell

Ariel-Eric

were among the guests that were invited to the event.

"Wait a minute what are Ariel and Eric doing here?"asked Chad.

"Evan is Princess Ariel's niece"answered Harry.

Ben is sitting in between his parents.

Evie and Mal are sitting near them.

Adam and Bell were wondering if they should have told Ben why Gwen went missing.

"I can't be here for this"answered Ben about to stand up.

"Son! Please stay"answered Bell.

Stephanie,Mayson,Jackson,Mia,Sara,Harrison,Maria,Mallory,Aileen,Evan and someone else step up.

(Gwen's) voice appeared out of nowhere

It's like he doesn't hear a word I say

his mind is somewhere far away

and i do not how to get there

(Mia) singing this part now

it's like all he wants is to chill out

makes me want to pull my hair out.

(Jackson) singing this part

she's way too serious

always in a rush

and interrupting

(Harrison) singing this part now

and its like she/he doesn't even care

you and me we are face to face

but we do not see eye to eye

(Chorus) Mayson,Sara,Maria,Mallory and Aileen singing this part

We are like fire and rain (fire/rain)

You can drive me insane (insane)

but i can't stay mad at you for everything

we are venus and mars (venus/mars)

we are like different stars (different stars)

but you are my harmony to every song I sing.

Suddenly the music stop for a moment.

ben frozed in his spot.

Evie and mal stood up.

"Wait a minute I know that voice"answered Evie.

Dizzy spoke up-towards her big sister. "I believe that sounded like Gwen voice,but she's gone"answered Dizzy.

Then another song came on again.

Group dancing to other songs from.

Wicked-Descendents 2

Space cowboy song-NSYNC

Pokerface-lady gaga

Bye,

Gwen notices the strange looks she is getting,excuses herself.

"Ben! I believe Gwen is back"answered Mal.

"You better go after her"answered Audrey.

"Looks like she is making a run for it"answered Sara.

Groans.

"Son! Please forgive us-we wanted to tell you about Gwen"answered Adam.

Ben turns towards his parents. "You knew that Gwen disappeared without telling me?"asked Ben angrily.

"King ben, You have to understand why Gwen left in the first place"snapped Harry.

"How do you know about Gwen?"asked Ben.

"We have known Gwen longer than anyone"answered Gil.

"Gwen lost her family in a storm,we looked after Evan and Gwen together"answered harry.

"This is the reason why Gwen didn't tell you about her biological parents"answered Mal.

"Why! Doesn't she trust me?"asked ben.

"You have to ask Gwen that?"answered Lonnie.

Ben leaves his friends behind to think.

Gwen is looking at her bedroom-that is in the castle,cries.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Gwen she fell asleep in her bedroom 4 hrs ago.

Ben walks over to his friends,he couldn't fine Gwen anywhere on the school grounds. "Have anyone of you seen Gwen? I can't fine her anywhere on the school grounds"asked Ben.

"I haven't seen Harry either"answered Mal.

"Maybe Gil might know,he's over getting food"answere Evie.

Doug sitting down near his girlfriend.

Dizzy comes skipping over to her big sister.

Chad was saying something to Audrey. "I'm sorry for being a terrible boyfriend"answered chad.

Lonnie and Jay were doing homework.

Jane and Carlos were taking dude for a walk in the garden.

Sara,Mayson and Evan came over to the group.

"Since you are friends to Gwen,do you know where she went off too?"asked Mal.

"Have you tried her bedroom at the castle yet? Harry is there"answered Mayson.

"Thanks"answered ben hurrying off.

Gwen's bedroom at the castle.

Harry is watching Gwen asleep.

Heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Gwen is asleep"answered Harry.

Ben looks at Harry. "How long as Gwen been asleep for?"asked Ben

"8 hrs so far"answered Harry.

"Is there anything I should know about my little adopted sister?"asked Ben.

Harry not sure he should be the one to tell ben-about Gwen's background. "Probably should be Gwen telling you"answered Harry.

2 days later

Gwen comes walking towards the group who is sitting at the tables eating.

"Gwen! Hey we saved you a seat"exclaimed Lonnie.

"Here is some food"answered Harry.

"How are you feeling?"asked Evie.

"I'm ok, just tired"answered Gwen.

"Tired, How can you be that tired?"asked Chad.

"You slept over 18 hrs"answered Carlos.

"Guys! Leave our sister alone"answered Gil,Harry and Ben at once.

Gwen leans her head-against Harry shoulders for support.

Harry rubs his hand on Gwen's back.

"Gwen you need to eat something"answered Mal.

"Thanks"answered Gwen.

Bells rings

Everyone get's up.

Well almost everyone.

Gwen is still sitting at the bench.

"Gwen! Are you ok?"asked Dizzy.

Gwen looks over to her brother's friends. "Is there somewhere we can talk alone in private?"asked Gwen.

"Sure"answered Gil.

"Our bedroom"answered Harry.

Chad starts to follow.

"No! I just want Mal,Evie,Doug,Carlos,Ben,Jane,Dizzy,Harry,Gil and Ben to come"answered Gwen.

Group heads actually towards the castle instead,informing Jane's mom they would be late for class.

"Gwen,is there something wrong?"asked Mal.

"There are some certain things you do not know about me"answered gwen.

Knocked on the doorway.

Mayson,Evan and Sara come into the room.

"They already know my secret"answered Gwen.

"What secret?"answered Carlos.

Evan speaks up. "Like the fact that Gwen is second in line of her kingdom"answered Evan.

"Jackson and Mayson are her guards"answered Sara.

Gwen shows her ears she has kept hidden for many years.

"Pointed ears"answered dizzy.

"I'm part Elvish and Human"answered Gwen.

Gasps could be heard.

"What about your parents?"asked Doug.

"They are deceased, Harry and Gil raised me as their sister"answered Gwen.

"Did my parents know about your background?"asked Ben.

"Sweared on an oath couldn't tell anyone"answered Mayson.

Yawning.

Evie drags Doug out of the room.

dizzy follows.

Jane, Carlos and Jay leave the room.

Leaving only Ben,Harry and Gil in the room.

3 of them decided to be big brothers to Gwen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It's been over 2 months since Gwen came back from disappearing on everyone in Auradon.

Harry,Gil and Ben were going to be older brothers to Gwen,they knew that she missed her family members.

Gwen was busy doing homework-away from everyone.

Footsteps coming over to her.

Dizzy knew what Gwen was feeling. "Gwen! Can I sit here with you?"asked Dizzy.

Gwen looks up from doing homework. "Sure, I'm just finishing up homework"answered Gwen.

Dizzy noticed at once that there wasn't any food on the table. "Aren't you gonna eat? I could share my lunch with you"answered Dizzy.

"I'm not hungry"answered Gwen

15 minutes later

Rest of the group coming over to sit down at the table.

Evie and Mal both of them noticed that Gwen didn't have a tray of food.

"Gwen! Where's your tray of food?"asked Mal.

"I offered to share some of my lunch with Gwen,she refused it"answered Dizzy.

"Gwen! You should eat something, I know that Ben,Harry and Gil will be worried"answered Evie.

2 seconds later the Gil and Harry came by with trays loaded with foods.

Ben came shortly.

"Girls! is something wrong?"asked Carlos.

"Gwen isn't eating lunch"exclaimed Jane.

"Gwen! Is something wrong?"asked Ben kneeling down to his adopted sister's level.

Suddenly gwen stood up. "Sorry! I have to go"answered Gwen.

4 days later

Gwen hasn't been at the school.

Fairy godmother came walking towards the group. "King ben! Can I have a moment of your time?"asked fairy godmother.

"Fairy godmother! Does it have to do with Gwen? why we haven't seen her for the past 4 days now?"asked Evie.

"I'm afraid it does, Lady Gwen had to take some time off from school"answered the fairy godmother.

"Do you know where our little sister is at?"asked Gil,Ben and harry at once.

"Sorry!"answered the fairy godmother leaving the group.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen:Part I

Gwen's friends knew that the others should know that their leader was currently in the hospital.

"We need to tell the others?"asked Harrison.

"Gwen sacrifice her life to be in this realm"answered Mayson.

"Ben, Gil and Harry aren't gonna be happy about the news given to them"answered Stephanie.

"Then we will not tell them"answered Jackson.

"We need to tell King-Adam, Fairy godmother and Bell"answered Evan.

8 days later

Fairy Godmother was told in what happen to Gwen, she wasn't sure how to tell the boys the news.

Adam and Bell were also told the news too.

During one to the class.

Fairy godmother spoke to the kids. "Classes will be cancelled for the rest of the day"answered the fairy godmother.

Mal, Evie,Doug, Lonnie, Harry, Gil, Dizzy,Carlos, Ben and Jay were confused in what was going on.

"Fairy godmother is something wrong?"asked Lonnie.

Princess Evan steps forward the area. "It involves Princess Gwen"answered Evan.

"What about our sister?"asked Gil.

"Your parents are with Gwen at the hospital"answered fairy godmother.

25 minutes later

Ben, Gil and Harry were brought to the private room where Gwen was hook up to some machines.

"Mom, Dad! What's going on?"asked Ben.

"Gwen sacrifice her life"cried Bell.

"Why?"asked Harry.

"How long has Gwen been in the hospital?"asked Evie.

"2 days ago"answered Harrison.

"She was given a choice in the realm came from"answered Jackson.

"What do you mean given a choice?"asked Mal.

Princess Gwen can never returned to the elfish realm ever-gave up her throne to save -the others from danger"answered Mayson.

"Whose has the throne then?"asked Lonnie.

"Gave it up to her uncle-who she saved"answered Jackson.

"Who sent her here to have a better life"answered Evan.

Ben sits down in a chair.

"We will make sure Gwen has a chance here"answered Harry.

"There are some side affects"answered a nurse.


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen:Part II

3 months later

Gwen doesn't remember what had taken place long time ago.

Ben, Harry, Gil, Mal, Evie and Doug were making sure she had a normal child hood.

Audrey was being nicer to everyone.

Chad sometimes was being dumb, like he usually is.

Dizzy was always fun to hang out with.

Gwen was sitting watching the game with the girls.

Who were watching their fiance playing a game.

Harry saw Gwen climbing down the stands.

Gwen slowly makes her towards-private dorm room.

Still was given a suite at the castle.

"Gwen! Wait"answered Harry hurrying after her.

Gwen turns towards Harry. "Is there something you want, Prince Harry?"asked Gwen.

Adam-Bell adopted Gil and Harry has their sons.

"Are you alright?"asked Harry.

"Fine! Just tired"answered Gwen.

"Check on you later'answered Harry going back to the game he's worried.

4 hrs later

The team were celebrating that they won the game.

"Harry,is something wrong?"asked Stephanie.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Gwen? She wasn't at the rest of the game"answered Evie.

"What"answered Ben.

"Gwen said she was tired wanted to get some sleep"answered Harry.

20 minutes later

Ben races towards the dorm suite.

He was met by his dad.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"asked Ben.

"Gwen is at the castle with your mother"answered Adam.

"I got to see Gwen"answered Ben.

"Son! Gwen isn't doing well right"answered Adam.

"I have got to see her anyways"answered Ben.

Adam sighs to himself.

Bell was rubbing Gwen's back.

Gwen shaking.

"Sweetie it's OK to cry"answered Gwen.

Gwen shakes her head. "I do not want anyone to see me crying"answered Gwen.

Bell sits in front of her adopted daughter. "Gwen! It's OK to cry"answered Bell.

"Mom"shouted Ben racing into the room.

Harry and Gil followed shortly.

"I don't deserved this kind of life anymore"wailed Gwen.

Harry, Gil and Ben raced towards Gwen.

Bell leaves the room-knowing that Gwen is in capable hands now.

"Gwen"answered Ben kneeling down on his knees.

"Please do not look at me"answered Gwen turning her back at the boys.

"Gwen"answered Gil.

"Gwen! why are you acting like this?"asked Harry.

"I can never go back to the elvish realm"wailed Gwen.

"Gwen! Your uncle wanted you to have a better life here"answered Harry.

Gwen angrily turns around. "Get out"answered Gwen throwing the boys out of her suite.

Doors closing behind her.

"Gwen! Let us in"answered Harry banging on the door.

Ben's parents were still standing there.

"Son! what happen?"asked Adam.

"I do not know, Gwen she threw us out of the room"answered Gil.

Mal comes walking into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mal knew that her fiance was hurting in seeing his little adopted sister coming back as a different person.

"Ben! Maybe we need time apart from each other right now"answered Mal.

Ben froze at his desk. "What are you saying?"asked Ben standing up.

Adam and Belle his parents came walking into the office.

"Did we come at a bad time?"asked Adam-Beast.

"Yes"answered Ben.

"I should probably go look for Evie and the others"answered Mal hurrying out of the office.

Ben sits back down.

"Ben, son is something wrong?"asked Belle.

"I believe that Mal was breaking up with me before the two of you just walked in here"answered Ben.

"Go get her back"answered Adam.

(Mal) finds Evie with Dizzy,Lonnie and Jane in the kitchen.

"Mal, just in time for lunch"answered Jane.

"Mal, is something wrong?"asked Lonnie.

"I broke up with Ben"answered Mal.

4 of the girls hugged Mal around the shoulders

"The two of you were met to be together"answered Dizzy.

"I know but-Ben has Gwen right now who can't even returned to her own realm right now. They need each other-not me being in the way"answered Mal.

Sitting down on a chair.

4 of them didn't know that they were overheard by

Doug, Jay and Carlos.

"We need to fine Ben"whispered Doug.

"Right"answered Carlos.

"After I get some snacks"answered Jay.

"Fine, We shall go get Ben"answered Carlos.

Actually the two of them didn't have to go that far

Ben came walking in. "Hey! Guys have you seen Mal?"asked Ben.

"In the kitchen with Evie,Jane,Lonnie and Dizzy"answered Jay walking out with some cookies.

"Thanks"answered Ben about to go into the kitchen.

"Ben, wait we know why Mal broke up with you. Overheard the girls talking to each other"answered Doug.

"Mal doesn't want to get in the way with Gwen, your sister not remembering certain things"answered Carlos.

At the cue to Gwen's name being mention.


	8. Chapter 8

Punishments: Part I

2 months later

Uma joined her friends at Aurudon

Gwen came walking over to where everyone was at outside enjoying the fresh weather.

"Gwen! How are you doing?"asked Harry.

"Fine"answered Gwen.

"Here you go"answered Ben putting a plate of food in front of his little adopted sister.

Gwen sightly pushes the food away from her.

Evie, Mal and Uma frown.

"I was thinking we could all enjoy a movie and sleep over"answered Gwen.

"I think that's a great idea"answered Evie.

"Cool"answered Dizzy.

"Us girls can paint nails"answered Mal and Uma at once laughing.

10 hrs later

Gwen was in her bedroom-sitting there for a moment.

Knocked on the doorway.

Mal, Dizzy and Evie came into the bedroom.

"Gwen is something wrong?"asked Mal.

Gwen turns Mal. "I know that your worried in what happen a couple months ago with Ben being kidnapped. You need to talk with each other alone"answered Gwen.

"Gwen what ever happens in the past stays in the past"answered Mal.

"Mal and Ben the two of you are met to be together, I would like that to happen"answered Gwen.

Girls know knowing that Ben and Doug could hear everything going on outside in the hallways.

"Are you gonna join us?"answered Dizzy.

"You girls go down, I need to get ready"answered Gwen.

1 hr later

Everyone was spread in different parts of the media room.

There were many types of different drinks and snacks.

Celia spoke up. "Where's Gwen?"asked Celia.

"Gwen told us she had to get ready, but that was 1 hr ago"answered Mal.

"We better go check on her'answered Harry and Gil at once.

Both of racing out of the media room.

Mal and Ben followed shortly.

4 of them froze in seeing

Mia and Stephanie coming out of Gwen's bedroom.

"You have been ordered not to go in there right now"answered Mia.

"Why?"asked Mal.

"we have the right to see our sister"exclaimed Harry, Gil and Ben at once.

wailing could be heard.

4 of them raced into the room.

Fairy Godmother was there along with Bell.

"That's the reason you weren't supposed to be here"answered Stephanie.

Mal races towards the 2 years old. "Oh My God! Your so cute"answered Mal.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"asked Ben.

Mia spoke up. "Something happen to Gwen which made her a 2 year old"answered Mia.

Mouths were wide open.

Bell turns her sons. "Ben! Your father and I can raised Gwen right now"answered Bell.

Mal spoke up. "NO! Ben and I will take responsible with the others helping"answered Mal.

2 weeks later

Gwen has been sleeping in a nursery-attach to King Ben master suite.

Princess Evan came walking into King Ben office.

Ben was working on some papers, he looked up to see Evan. "Evan! Is there something I can help you with?"asked Ben.

"Yes! Just thought you should know it involves Gwen"answered Evan.

Harry and Gil came walking into the office.

"We have something to tell you Ben"answered Gil spilling the beans.

"Wait a minute your saying that Gwen did this as a punishment, why?"asked Ben.

"Gwen did this before, it will take time"answered Harry.

"How old was Gwen when she did this before?"asked Ben.

"5 years old, it lasted about 3 weeks"answered Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

Punishments Part II

Right now Gwen had turned into a 5 year right now.

Ben kneels down to his sister level. "Gwen, why are you doing this?"asked Ben.

Gwen. "I don't remember"answered Gwen.

Ben knows that deep down Gwen knows something.

"I'm a burden to this kingdom"whispered Gwen.

Gwen races out of the office in a flash of lightening.

Ben sits back down in his chair, growls to himself.

Mean while

Mal is laying down on her bed,waiting on the punishment that will happen.

Evie is the same-in her bedroom.

Uma is the same too

Doug looks at Harry and Gil. "What sort of punishments are you going to give the girls?"asked Doug.

Seeing the 3 girls did something stupid.

3 girls were trying to do a spell for Gwen to make her back to normal, it didn't work through. Made Gwen into a 5 year old.

"usually with Uma we spank her"answered Harry.

"Not sure I can do that to Evie"answered Doug.

"Get's through Uma and Evan-they can't sit for a day"answered Gil.

2 hrs later

Doug grounded Evie to the grounds of the school.

Um was grounded and spank by Harry.

"Harry! Can't you just ground me?"begged Uma.

Harry glares at Uma. "You did something very dangerous, it will involve your butt getting spanked"answered Harry.

Uma glares at Gil. "Make him stop"whined Uma.

Gil was eating some grapes. "Nope"answered Gil leaving the room.

Ben looking at his fiance in the face. "What makes you think can do something dangerous?"growled Ben angrily.

Mal is sitting on the bed. "Just thought we could make Gwen normal again, I hate to see you so worried about her"answered Mal.

Ben kneels down in front of Mal. "You are grounded to the school grounds for 2 weeks, will get a bed time spanking every other day"answered Ben.

Mal nods her head. "Wait a minute your going to spank me?"asked Mal.

"You were acting like a child, will be treated like one"growled Ben.

4 hrs later

Mal is nursing a sore bottom, was laying down on her bed-crying into a pillow.

Knocked on the doorway.

"Go away"wailed Mal.

Evie and Uma walked into the room.

"We know how you feel Mal"answered Uma wincing.

Mal looks up. "Ben has never hit me before"wailed Mal.

"Ben he hit you?"asked Evie.

"Yes! He said I was acting like a child, will be treated like one"answered Mal sitting up.

"I was spanked by Harry, he uses a hairbrush"answered Uma.

"Doug he didn't spank me through, am grounded to the school grounds"answered Evie.

Mal looks at her two friends. "I just wish Gwen never came to Auredon to begin with"answered Mal.

Evie looks over to the doorway.

Standing there was Gwen with flowers.

Crashed

Glass was everywhere.

"Gwen, Mal didn't mean to"answered Evie.

Gwen races out of the room.


End file.
